Forbidden Fruit
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: His desire was as forbidden as the devilish red fruit thriving in the Garden of Eden. And yet, he could not stop himself from biting into the fruit’s skin and eternally sealing his sin in markings that should have never painted such ethereal beauty.
1. 00: Forbidden Fruit

Title: Forbidden Fruit

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU-ish. ZeroLulu.

Summary: Why is it that we desire what we cannot have? Why is it that the things in this world which are the most beautiful--the most forbidden--are so alluring? // "Is it bright where you are?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Information regarding "Forbidden Fruit" was gathered from Wikipedia…so credit to them for that.

Serena:…[shrugs] I associate "Forbidden Fruit" to the ZeroLulu pairing. And this idea would not go away until I finished it. :D

-X-X-X-X-

"A metaphor that describes an object of desire whose appeal is the direct result of the knowledge that it cannot or should not be obtained." -Wikipedia

-X-X-X-X-

The soft iridescent glow that cascaded down to the Earth by the will of the full moon landed gently against pale skin, covering his body in an unearthly blanket of light. Dark strands of silky hair were splayed against white sheets, some falling over closed eyelids, some swaying in the breeze created by his quiet breathing.

_Oh_, he looked so angelic. So at peace with his surroundings, so content in his little dream world.

Those luscious lips, which were normally pulled into a frown or grimace, were parted slightly in neither a frown nor a smile. Those vibrant eyes, always so full of hidden emotion when opened, were completely relaxed. His whole face was devoid of worry, free from stress. He looked so innocent while he slept, so alluring, so completely unaware.

It was all Zero could do to restrain himself from closing the distance between them, to place a kiss against those soft lips or to run his fingers along that angular jaw line. It was all he could do not to touch him.

But he _wanted_ to. He wanted to _so_ badly.

He wanted to feel the shivers racking through the boy's lithe body as he caressed his bare skin. He wanted to hear the little gasps and moans that would undoubtedly spill from those petal lips as he touched a particularly sensitive spot. He wanted to see those purple diamonds glazed with pleasure that he himself caused.

Unconsciously, a hand drifted downward, briefly brushing against one moonlit cheek. But he hesitated and retracted his hand.

No. He couldn't.

It was wrong to take advantage of this sleeping angel. This being was not meant to be defiled in such an intimate manner. It was neither his place nor his right to take away something so innocent and pure--something that wasn't his.

And yet…he found his hand drifting back to that sleeping face, caressing those beautiful features in the most loving manner possible.

The bridge of his nose, the backs of his eyelids, the skin of his lips, the line of his jaw, the curves of his ears.

The boy below him squirmed a bit at the gentle movements and his eyes scrunched up slightly as those gloved fingers slid against his jaw, but he did not awaken from his slumber.

"Lelouch…" he murmured to the boy below him.

The hand caressing the boy's face began to travel downward, fingers tracing a line from his jaw to his shoulder.

"What is it that you dream about?"

His fingers turned and slid down the length of Lelouch's arm, pausing long enough to switch direction and move to the hem of the boy's shirt.

"Is it bright where you are?"

His hand slid underneath Lelouch's shirt, slowly traveling upward as his fingers traced the many subtle dips and curves along the way.

Lelouch made a tiny groaning noise as his body writhed slightly under those fluttering fingers. He still did not awaken, but Zero could sense that his touches were slowly dragging Lelouch away from whatever bright land he was in.

That made his hand still and made something throb inside his chest.

He did not want this sweet angel to be driven out of his peaceful world just yet. He wanted him to stay for as long as he could. To be happy and content for once, free from the horrors this world wrought, free from all the pain and suffering he endured when awake.

Slowly, hesitantly, his hand retracted and left the warmth of that flawless skin behind.

He took hold of the blanket and pulled it over the boy's shoulders as he quietly rose from the edge of the bed. He gazed down at him, lingering thoughts of his desires--his feelings--swirling in a vast mixture inside his mind.

Slowly, a hand rose, his fingers running over the smooth surface of the mask obscuring his face. A quiet hiss escaped the object as the back lifted and the mask was removed. He leaned down and brushed his lips against that moonlit cheek in a deliberately slow movement, slowly drifting them around to Lelouch's petal lips.

"Be happy for a little while longer." he whispered as his lips briefly touched Lelouch's.

Reluctantly, Zero stood up straight and placed the mask back over his face, once again concealing something he no longer wanted to hide.

He turned, his cape flowing around him as his aura shifted, that commanding presence he held returning as he moved onward to face his enemies once more and left that sleeping angel in his brightly lit paradise.

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: Well, that was something. I would love a review if you can spare the time to write me one. :D


	2. 01: Forgive me, Father

Serena: This was unplanned, I assure you. (I wrote this part in, like, a day.) My darling Suzaku requested it. :3 And as his Lulu, I just couldn't say no~ And yes, I ended it where I did just to tease him and everyone else who reads this. XD I'm writing a sexilicious lime as a continuance right now, though. And I put this here because I'm lazy. :3 That and the theme fits. The first part could actually go with this one, if you wanted it to. x3

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing that first one-shot: Tainted Ink And Paper, Blackrose2005, lilyrose225, Spunkay Skunk, o0Checkmate0o, Yamiro, and kuroyukihime2!

Warning: AU-ish. ZeroLulu **twincest**. Yes….**twincest**. **Twincest** with a capital **T** (in bold)! …did I mention **twincest**? :D Did I mention **twincest lime**? I did? Wonderful. X3

Summary: His desire was as forbidden as the devilish red fruit thriving in the Garden of Eden. And yet, he could stop not himself from biting into the fruit's skin and eternally sealing his sin in markings that should have never painted such ethereal beauty.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

-X-X-X-

_Forgive me, Father. For I have sinned._

If he had been a religious person, a regretful confession to the local catholic priest would have been a soul-cleansing release for him. He would have felt like a heavy burden had been removed from atop his shoulders with the utmost ease and he would have felt like he was still within God's good graces. As his beliefs stood, however, a visit to a confessional would have done little to ease his cluttered mind. If anything, the priest would have excommunicated his ass faster than C.C. could inhale her ungodly amounts of pizza.

He was not a religious person at all. He did not see the point in belittling himself in front of throngs of judgmental citizens that he did not even know. What was the point in lying about his desires? Perhaps his dreams and wants were rather taboo, but he just did not see the point in lying about them. He gained and lost nothing from it. (Keeping secrets, however, was something he could rally behind. Secrets were neither truth nor lies. They were merely hidden details that hurt no one but the secret keeper.)

While attending organized worship ceremonies were not something he readily attended, he did believe that there was a God. Somewhere out in the world watching over the entirety of the universe was some benevolent deity, playing audience to life's daily lessons and events. (He imagined that that would become rather boring as time passed, but when he thought more about it, he supposed that this deity always had something with which to occupy their time. So they would never become bored. Boredom was just another of the many terrible things that mankind had created, after all.)

"_If you really love someone, you should keep your distance from them._"

Perhaps C.C. had been talking from experience, but then again, she was an immortal witch who had lived for centuries. She had witnessed events that no one on Earth could ever fathom seeing. She had had many, many years to contemplate every factor of life and death. It had probably just been helpful advice, spoken on a whim and spoken in that same loveless tone that made him believe that she truly had no heart beating within her chest.

Even still…

'_I could never._'

His selfish love for his two siblings would be his downfall one day, but even knowing that, he could not stay away. Especially not from his beloved twin.

_Never_ from his precious younger brother.

'_I could never stay away from you._'

Though it was a sin to think in such a way, though it was improper and perhaps even immoral to have such thoughts, he could not force them to leave his tortured mind. The thoughts ate at his dreams and the desires licked at his nerves, making him feel warm and jittery with a need he knew he could never satisfy alone.

Sometimes, he felt disgusted with himself. How could he ever have such thoughts about his own flesh and blood? How could he _ever_ think of defiling him in such a way?

Sometimes, he felt angry. Why did fate insist on blessing him with such a beautiful being? If his twin had been an only birth, then these thoughts would have never existed!

Sometimes, he felt regret. Not being born as his twin? How could he think so ill of their close, brotherly relationship?

And sometimes, he just didn't give a damn. So he wanted to do improper things to his brother and make him scream out his name in ecstasy. Was that really so horrible?

His lips twitched upwards at the corners, finding the question a bit amusing.

Because it _was_ horrible.

Because it _was_ wrong.

And as hands began to trail over the slim figure he had trapped between himself and the wall, he began to feel his control slipping. (And he knew that he was truly an abomination. Because the elder sibling was not supposed to act in such a way.)

The only words he could offer his sweet brother were a breathy apology.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch."

_Forgive me, Father. For I have sinned._

-X-X-X-

Serena: XD lol I'm mean. [waits for her threatening e-mails to arrive] X) fufufu~ Don't worry. I'm almost finished with the lime. XDD I just felt like being a sadist~


	3. 02: For I Have Sinned

Serena: HA~! I present that lime I was talking about. **By the way, I decided to extend the lime and actually do another lime that has the two on an actual bed. They were sort of…slumped against the wall the entire time in this so…yeah…** ANYWAY, it jumps straight into it so beware~ Oh and…I upped the rating for obvious reasons. XD

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: Incurable Spazz, kuroyukihime2, iceley11, Spunkay Skunk, and Diana Prince!

Warning: AU-ish. ZeroLulu **twincest**. Yes….**twincest**. **Twincest** with a capital **T** (in bold)! …did I mention **twincest**? :D Did I mention **twincest lime**? I did? Wonderful. X3

Summary: His desire was as forbidden as the devilish red fruit thriving in the Garden of Eden. And yet, he could not stop himself from biting into the fruit's skin and eternally sealing his sin in markings that should have never painted such ethereal beauty.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Zero's name is just something I found while searching for possible alternate names for him. After all, his "real" name can't be Zero when he is also the terrorist known as Zero.

-X-X-X-

He heard a small gasp from above him and he felt fingers tighten around his shoulders. It had merely been an experimental lick, a simple test to determine whether such an action would be accepted or not. Though the reaction he received was small, that little gasp sent shivers running down his spine.

"R-Rien?"

He tilted his head to look up at Lelouch's flushed face. The sight was rather adorable.

Flushed face, wide eyes, parted lips.

He had barely touched Lelouch and yet the younger boy looked as if he had already been violated.

"Yes?" he questioned, lifting a hand to brush his fingers against one pink-tinted cheek.

"Is this…" Lelouch began, his cheeks reddening further as he averted his gaze. "do you really…"

Rien's lips turned upward into a loving smile as he rose to plant a gentle kiss to Lelouch's forehead.

"Of course." he answered, nuzzling Lelouch's cheek with his nose. "I love you. I always have."

"…even though it's wrong?" Lelouch asked, a frown crossing his features.

Though that loving smile taking residence upon his lips remained, the bright gleam in his eyes faded.

Because Lelouch was right. What he was doing to him was wrong. It was a sin that he could never wash away, never repent from. (Lelouch may even hate him afterwards. He hoped not, but he could not blame his brother for feeling that way.)

He gave a small nod in affirmation.

'_Even though it's wrong, I still do._'

"I'm sorry, Lelouch."

Fingers fluttered down an expanse of milky white skin that quivered beneath their caresses. Another little gasp was forced out of Lelouch's mouth as a pair of lips returned to their earlier position at his chest to surround one sensitive little nub that had been previously licked not long ago. He flicked his tongue out at it multiple times, sometimes quickly and other times slowly. It certainly produced many interesting noises from his brother. Mewls, odd little groaning and moaning sounds, breathy gasps and pants.

He received a particularly loud mewl when he decided to graze his teeth against the bud.

And he was not disappointed by the reactions he received when he switched over to the untouched nub.

While his mouth was busy abusing Lelouch's chest, his fingers were busy exploring every inch of available skin that he could touch. A brush here, a flutter there, a slow caressing along his hip. (Lelouch's skin was so soft and smooth. Flawless, he was willing to say. And the way that it quivered when he fluttered his fingers against it or the way Lelouch jumped when he brushed his fingers against a sensitive area made the desire he felt burn more brightly.)

The fingers that held a death grip upon his shoulders dug their nails into his skin as he grazed the now drenched bud with his teeth. An accompanying shrill mewl reached his ears and he felt the ever growing bulge in his pants begin to feel a tad wet. _Oh_, if Lelouch only _knew_ what those little sounds did to him. (He would have scoffed at his own arousal if his mouth had not been occupied. Honestly, he had barely just begun to pleasure his little brother and already he was beginning to have…other problems…and it was all due to those tiny little adorable noises that his brother was making. He truly was a horrible person.)

(C.C. was right. He was going to Hell.)

-X-X-X-

Serena: This teasing thing is fun. XD Meh. At least I delivered what I promised (most of it). The next part shall have them on an actual bed!!! XD Well, anyway, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought about this limeness~

**Learning corner!!!**

Okay, about Zero's "real" name. I did some research and found a French name that was close to the meaning of zero: nothing. Rien is apparently pronounced something like "Ree-AHN", but…I don't know. XD Literally, the name means "of nothing", but I guess it could mean "It's nothing." or something. That's what my source said (and I got the information form different places that said the same thing so…). Okay!! Until next time~!!


	4. 03: I Stole His Heart

Serena: You know, nothing ever goes as I planned. xD My brain is so…floaty…that I can never ground it long enough to accomplish what I need/want to accomplish before it floats off and stops giving me ideas. Maybe I should just quite planning then, eh? Well, to be brief, this is not the last part. [rolls eyes] Yeah, yeah. I'm getting tired of my brain's ways too. And actually, I did finish writing it…but the part that would have been at the end, I could not, for the love of anything, figure out a way to connect the lime-on-the-bed to the part before it. So I just used a line breaker and I intended to upload it that way. _However_, my darling Suzaku, who I allow to read my stuff before anyone else, said that it would probably be better to just make it a separate chapter…and I have to agree. Besides, if he thinks I should, then I should (especially seeing as _he_ was the one who requested this lime in the first place…well, technically, he wanted a lemon, but I can't write those so he settled for this). ANYWAY….time to thank the reviewers~

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: iceley11, Diana Prince, Kuyeng13-The Heart Logos, Spunkay Skunk, ShadowQueen1996, dhyetaX1999, and Lisa!

**Warning: AU-ish. ZeroLulu twincest**. Yes….**twincest**. **Twincest** with a capital **T** (in bold)! …did I mention **twincest**? :D Did I mention **twincest lime**? I did? Wonderful. X3

Summary: His desire was as forbidden as the devilish red fruit thriving in the Garden of Eden. And yet, he could not stop himself from biting into the fruit's skin and eternally sealing his sin in markings that should have never painted such ethereal beauty.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Zero's name is just something I found while searching for possible alternate names for him. After all, his "real" name can't be Zero when he is also the terrorist known as Zero.

-X-X-X-

It was at that point when he felt that second problem occurring that he realized that their current position was all wrong. With he down on one knee and his brother slumped against the wall, it was hardly a comfortable position for either of them.

A little voice nestled within the back of his mind whispered a devilish idea, however.

"_You're in the perfect position to use that mouth for another purpose. Just move a little lower."_

He promptly ordered it into silence. He would not do such a thing…at least, not in _this_ position. As previously mentioned, their current position was not right. He wanted Lelouch to be comfortable while he…touched him inappropriately.

Lelouch wasn't some cheap whore that he intended to violate in secret and then push away after he was done. Lelouch was a sweet little angel who deserved to be treated with the utmost care and he would do his best to tend to his brother in the most loving way possible.

Never mind that he was tainting Lelouch in the worst of ways. (What sort of monster tore away an angel's purity like this?)

'_I must be the devil incarnate._'

And yet, he persisted in his actions. If he knew it was so wrong, then why was he doing this? Why was he persisting?

Or better yet, why wasn't _Lelouch_ stopping him?

All the little angel had to do was tell him to stop. Just one little word was all it would take. (If his brother truly was considering it, he hoped that Lelouch would tell him to stop soon. Any longer and he would become too engrossed in his sick little incestuous fantasy and _wouldn't be able to stop at all_.)

He wouldn't lie to himself. He didn't _want_ to stop, but at the same time, he did. It was a complicated feeling that he had no idea how to explain in just a few words.

He didn't want to stop because he could not hold in his wicked desires any longer. He had fallen for his twin, his own flesh and blood. It was a sin and he knew that, but he could not deny what he felt and trying to hide his feelings was taking its toll on him both mentally and physically. (So much time was wasted in the shower. But he had learned to deal with his problem before actually bathing, otherwise, he would have to wash himself again.)

He did want to stop because he didn't want to let his sick mind infect his brother's. He would have rather just suffered in silence and never have uttered one word of his true feelings for Lelouch to _anyone_. (It was a bit too late for that now as Lelouch already knew how he really felt, but still. It probably would have been best. Either way, even if he had not…jumped…Lelouch and spilled his secret to him, someone else already knew.)

(C.C. knew; however, it wasn't because he told her. She found out on her own.)

(It was unbelievably hard to keep things from her and in any case, it's somewhat hard to hide a dirty deed when someone walks in on you doing it. A flitter of what may have been a blush had spread across her porcelain skin, but that could have been due to the way the light hit her. After all, a girl with no heart would not have any reason to blush. That was a human characteristic and C.C. herself had said that she wasn't human. She was a pizza-devouring, credit card-stealing witch and nothing more. But even a witch could laugh and laugh she did.)

He had acted on selfish impulse, resulting in pinning his sweet brother against the wall and smothering Lelouch with an invasive kiss filled with all the love and lust that he had kept locked up inside.

This sudden ambush had actually been the result of Lelouch himself.

The younger twin had sauntered into the room dressed in an oversized, white button-up shirt and a pair of checkered pajama slacks--all of which were clinging to Lelouch's slender body in damp patches. Multiple water droplets had been dripping off the silky ends of his hair and his face had a slight pinkish tint to it from the steamy heat that his shower had produced.

All that combined with the pleasant smile that had adorned his brother's face…just _damn_.

The overwhelming urge to reach out and touch him was just too strong to fight back. (But perhaps he wasn't trying hard enough to resist. Maybe he didn't _want_ to.)

'_He's so…oh, God, he's gorgeous._' he mused, his eyes unashamedly roaming up and down Lelouch's figure.

He must have been staring at Lelouch for a bit longer than necessary because Lelouch's cheeks reddened further and he looked away, seemingly embarrassed.

"Y-You're staring at me." Lelouch stuttered, his embarrassment only seeming to heighten at his own stutter.

Rien's lips turned upward into an amused smile and he slipped a hand up to gently take hold of Lelouch's chin.

"Why wouldn't I stare?" he asked as he made Lelouch face him. "You're beautiful."

If such a thing were even possible, the blush adorning Lelouch's face darkened and his eyes grew to comically large proportions.

"W-Wh-What?!"

Rien noted with increasing amusement that Lelouch's stutter was becoming more prominent the more embarrassed he became.

He chuckled.

Lelouch was so damn adorable sometimes.

"I said" he began, leaning in to brush his lips against Lelouch's parted ones. "_you're beautiful_."

Lelouch seemed flustered, unnerved almost by that action and those words. His fingers were fidgeting with the school shirt Rien still wore--because he claimed to be too lazy to change into something else--and couldn't seem to look into Rien's eyes for more than a few seconds at a time.

"…y-you…you shouldn't tease me like that." Lelouch muttered at last, his eyebrows knitting together as his eyes formed a small glare.

Rien just chuckled again.

Lelouch had never been fond of being teased. If you ruffled his hair or tried to carry him somewhere, he hissed at you like a cat whose fur had been rubbed the wrong way. If you tried to tickle him or--as Milly was fond of doing--tried to force him into figure-complimenting women's attire, he gave you the cold shoulder for the rest of the day--or, depending on how much "damage" either one did, days.

"Lelouch, I'm not teasing you." Rien said, speaking in a reassuring tone that he hope would soothe his brother's fears. "I'm completely serious. You're _beautiful_ and _I love you._ I would _never_ lie to you, Lelouch. Nor would I joke about something so serious."

Lelouch's half-hearted glared morphed into an unreadable look. (Rien prided himself in knowing how to read Lelouch's moods. Lelouch tended to keep metaphorical masks in place nearly all hours of the day, but Rien was always able to tell how Lelouch was really feeling. However, there were some occasions--like now--where he was unable to see through those masks…and it worried him.)

"…it…was never my intention to frighten you." Rien continued after a moment, his own self-loathing kicking in at Lelouch's silence. "…I never wanted to hurt you…"

'…_I should have held back. What was I thinking?!_'

He should not have given in so easily, but he did and he couldn't take it back. The damage had already been done. He had crossed onto the path of no return and no brilliant strategies or well-planned ideas would allow him to go back.

(Except for one.)

He felt a tingling in his left eye and immediately turned away from his still staring brother.

"_It's not too late."_ that demonic voice living within his mind began. _"Finish what you started and then use it on him. He won't remember a thing and you'll still have his love."_

Even if he wasn't the devil, surely one was living inside of him. Because a good older brother did not have such thoughts. (But a good older brother never had arousing fantasies about his twin, either.)

'_Be silent._' he ordered, thinking that he must be losing his mind because he was speaking to an imaginary voice. '_I will _not _use it on him. Ever._'

"_I was merely making a suggestion. A good one, mind you."_

He was definitely losing his mind. An imaginary voice was not supposed to answer back, right?

'_I said shut up!!_' he ordered once again.

The voice did not speak up again.

"…then…what was your intention?" Lelouch finally asked.

He faced his brother once more. Lelouch still had that same unreadable expression upon his face, but it seemed almost…curious now.

"…why…are you doing this?" Lelouch continued. "You say that you love me, but…I'm your brother. No one would understand it and I highly doubt that anyone would approve of it. Aren't you bothered by that at all? …doesn't it worry you?"

Lelouch just wanted answers, it seemed. But that was understandable. After all, this wasn't something that was socially acceptable. Churches condemned it and most people shivered in disgust from the mere thought of it.

"Lelouch…"

Lelouch just wanted answers and as his older brother, he would give Lelouch what he wanted. (And if one of those wants were for him to stop his actions and stay away…then that was okay. It was only fair.)

He smiled as lovingly as he could and tried to keep the sadness that was threatening to creep into his voice at bay.

"As I said before, you're beautiful and I love you." he began. "I swear to you that I was not lying and I was not trying to tease you. You really are beautiful, very angelic in your own unique way. You are also my brother, my twin. I know that others would only see the surface. They would see a terrible man who lusted after his own sibling's beauty and took advantage of him for his own sick desires. Perhaps that's what you see as well. I cannot be certain."

He sighed and brushed his fingers against Lelouch's cheek affectionately.

"But I do not love you just because your physical appearance is breathtakingly gorgeous. I also am not lusting after you because I want to satisfy my curiosity about…what it would feel like. I love you for you, Lelouch. You're highly intelligent, adorable despite not realizing it, easy to talk to, a pleasure to be around, and based on what Suzaku has told me, you're also a wonderful friend."

He noted with a bit of relief that Lelouch's unreadable expression had completely disappeared. In its place was an adorable pinkish blush and whenever Rien tried to look into Lelouch's eyes, the younger twin would quickly look away in embarrassment. (So these compliments were making him self-conscious, were they? As perfect an opportunity as this would have been to tease his little brother, the current situation was all wrong--just like their positions.)

"I just wanted to show you exactly how much I care about you." he continued, his smile coming more naturally now that whatever tension had been present was gone. "I know it might seem a bit strange, but I couldn't hold myself back any longer and I…well, I jumped you. Sorry for the sudden attack."

"…_sudden_ is exactly the word that I would use." Lelouch mumbled, a frown on his lips. "A little warning would be appreciated next time."

Rien had to blink at his twin's choice of words.

"_Next time_?" he repeated, as if the concept of a "next time" was too outrageous to be real.

Lelouch just gave him a little shrug and continued to avoid eye contact.

"You love me, don't you?" the younger twin asked needlessly, continuing to frown in a nervous manner. "And you basically said that you're doing this out of love, right? So…I don't really see a problem with that."

Lelouch hesitantly turned his eyes back up to Rien's and immediately looked away again. Rien's expression was one of awe and Lelouch must have felt too self-conscious to look at him.

"I-I mean…you still pretty much want to screw your own brother, wh-which is kind of disgusting a-and--"

"--you're okay with that?"

The young prince's babbling was cut short at the question and all he could do was blush at the pleased tone in which Rien spoke. (Lelouch knew his twin well and he was able to tell, without even looking, that his twin had a smug smirk spread across his face.)

When Lelouch would offer him no verbal response--though he doubted that one was needed anyway--, Rien took it upon himself to coax a reaction out of him.

In one swift motion, he had Lelouch swept up into his arms and was heading in the bed's general direction. (Lelouch made an indignant little noise at this, but portrayed no further protest at the sudden change in position.)

Since his soul was already damned to rot in a fiery pit for all eternity, he figured he might as well damn it fully. (Besides, there was no sense in leaving a job unfinished, right?)

-X-X-X-

Serena: …so all that fluff snuck up on me. [nods head] Yup. I'll put the rest up sometime later. It will be in this month…just don't know that exact date. (And hush. I know I gotta update Screaming Notes already. XD I haven't forgotten about it…just having problems with it is all. I'm working on it right now, if that makes you happy~ :3 Well, in case I don't update again before Christmas, Merry Christmas!!!! X3


End file.
